


The First

by FantasyImmortal



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9629012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyImmortal/pseuds/FantasyImmortal
Summary: Saeran is your very first boyfriend. Your relationships have always been with women, how will he handle the news that he is your first?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request ^^, having no experience with this myself, I hope I didn't disappoint <3

                You stepped into the shower and stood in the stream of hot water. You knew Saeran was getting a little impatient on the progression of your intimacy. You two had done things together but you always backed away when it came to the grand finale of things. You sighed as you tilted your head up towards the shower head. _I can’t keep him waiting forever. I want to, but I’m scared._ You thought as you started to lather your body with the soap.

He understood you were nervous but he didn’t understand exactly why when seeing just how wild you could get. A virgin didn’t act the way that you did when things got hot and heavy. You had had sex before just not with a man. Toys only took things so far and it was a whole different ball game when the ‘toy’ was attached to someone. You knew strap-ons were an option but neither you nor your previous girlfriends ever tried them. Holding your hand up towards the stream of water you watched as the suds slid down your arm and sighed.

 

Meanwhile….

 

                Saeran was lounging on the couch, legs crossed and feet propped up on the table in front of him. With his elbow on the armrest he pressed two fingers to his forehead and sighed in frustration. His patience was wearing thin. He wanted to be connected with you on every level but always backed off when you got uncomfortable. It wasn’t his normal way of doing things but for you he was trying.

                He sat up slightly as your phone started to vibrate on the table. He looked towards the closed bedroom door before picking up the phone and looking at the screen. The number had no name so obviously wasn’t a contact in your phone. Looking back towards the door again he swiped the green dot on the bottom of the screen before holding the phone to his ear. “Hello?” He said flatly.

                “Hello? Who is this?” A woman’s voice rang from the other end of the line.

                “That should be my question to you.” He said starting to tap his fingers on the armrest.

                “This is _____’s phone number isn’t it?” She said a bit starkly.

                Saeran sat up as he glared at the phone from the corner of his eyes. “How do you know _______?”

                “Well how do _you_ know her?” The woman said, getting annoyed.

                “She’s my girlfriend.” The faint smile that was playing at his lips disappeared as the woman laughed in his ear.

                “ _Boyfriend_? Since when does swing for that team?” The woman started laughing again. “Look this joke has gone on long enough. Are you like her brother or something? I know her and I had a falling out, but I’m wanting to reconnect and pick up our relationship where left off.”

                “Relationship?” Saeran’s nails scraped against the fabric of the couch as he closed his fist.

                “Uhh… yeah! So stop with the jokes and let me t—“ Saeran held the phone out in front of him and ended the call as he used a finger on his other hand to clear out his ear. Looking towards the bedroom door again Saeran got up off the couch and walked to the door, the phone still in his hand.

 

                You wrapped a towel around your body before wiping your hand across the mirror. You looked at your reflection as you touched the fading hickey on your shoulder. Your eyes locked with your own in your reflection and you took a deep breath. You wanted to be with him and maybe if you told him why you were nervous he would understand. You’d get the weight off your shoulders and could move forward with your relationship with him. Grabbing another towel you started to dry your hair as you opened the bathroom door.

                Your hand froze as you came face to chest with Saeran. You looked up at him and were about to smile when he held out your phone. “Your ex called.” He said bluntly. You held out your hand and he slapped the phone into it. “A woman, huh?” You clutched the phone against your chest reaching out with your other hand to grab the tail of his shirt as he turned to walk away.

                “Wait!” You said tugging his shirt lightly. “I’m sorry. This should’ve been something I discussed with you sooner. Can we sit and talk? Please?” You looked up at him as he looked over his shoulder. Sighing he grabbed your hand that held his shirt and sat you on the bed next to him. Silence fell between the two of you and tapped your fingers on your phone nervously. Taking a deep breath you twisted your body to face him. “Okay…here it is. You’re the very first boyfriend I’ve had.” His eyes slightly widened in shock when he finally looked over at you. “All my relationships up until now have been with women. I have no idea really how to be the girlfriend for guy.” You looked away from him and down at the phone in your hands. “That’s why…why I’ve been so nervous about being together…But I really want to be together in…in that way.”

                Your vision started to blur as tears welled in your eyes. _He won’t understand._ You thought as you felt your heart breaking. Your fingers twitched as you saw Saeran’s hand enter your line of sight. You watched as he took your phone from between your hands. You heard the sound of your phone powering down before he tossed it onto the table. The next moment you were looking up into his mint-green eyes as you laid on your back. “ _This_ is why? Why didn’t you just tell me?” He said his eyes almost glowing in the dimly lit room.

                “I didn’t know how to. I thought you’d—“ Your words were cut off as he leaned in and pressed his lips to yours.

                “I’m not upset. If anything I’m a little more possessive of you.” He said grabbing a lock of your hair and bringing it to his lips. “If you don’t want to push me away now.” He said as he looked down at you. You made no move to push him away as a tear spilled from the corner of your eye when you smiled up at him. “I’ll be gentle this time, but next time be prepared.” He said kissing your neck as he reached for the corner of the towel wrapped around you. “You’re mine and I won’t ever let you go.” He whispered into your ear. Your body shivered as his lips and hands covered your body. They weight you had been carrying had been instantly lifted with his acceptance. Wrapping your arms around his neck you fully surrendered yourself to his touch.


End file.
